


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha Enoch, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Horace, Omega Horace, Omega Verse, Sappy sappy enoch, horace just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second part of “Reveal,” Enoch gets emotional about Horace’s pregnancy





	Sleep

Caring for his pregnant mate was more difficult than anything Enoch imagined. Horace had been having the most ridiculous cravings, that, in all honesty, made Enoch sick to his stomach. He loved his omega, but peanut butter, slathered on a slice of cheese, with strawberry yogurt, was the most disgusting thing ever.

Then there was the fact that Horace had grown so dependent on him. This one Enoch didn’t really mind, the smaller boy was cute and warm, and all he wanted to do was cuddle and eat horrible things. It became a problem when he started calling the alpha during work and bawling that he was lonely. Gently talking to him until he fell asleep usually did the trick, but Enoch’s boss didn’t have much patience for needy omegas.

Enoch sighed and looked over at Horace. The blond was showing now, which delighted him to no end. When he thought his omega was sleeping, Enoch would quietly talk and sing to the baby. Tonight, he kissed Horace’s stomach and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, his intoxicating scent lulling his to sleep.

Enoch was awoken by the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. He when he opened his eyes, he was met with Horace pressing against him, caressing his head. The alpha rolled his eyes and lightly nudged his omega until he stilled. 

Enoch still couldn’t believe Horace was pregnant. A whole new person was growing inside him, a person that he helped create. The alpha’s eyes welled up with tears, he already adored the baby, and he knew that he would do anything to keep it safe.  
Horace’s grumbling pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Bedtime. Now”

he had definitely gotten moodier as well

“Okay, okay.. Bossy” Enoch said, rolling onto his back.

Horace rolled his eyes, “I love you Enoch” he murmured, curling up in his arms.

The alpha smiled, “I love you too baby”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive! And with a short crappy chapter, but more are on the way.


End file.
